goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fubuki gets revenge on Numbuh 5
Transcript Fubuki: ugh, I cannot believe Numbuh 5 babysit me for no reasons, also, school is horrible, everyone bested me up, because I wore diapers, thanks to her, what should I do? I know. I’ll get revenge on her (At the Sector v treehouse) Fubuki: hey, Numbuh 5 Numbuh 5: what is it? Fubuki: I got a surprise for you! I’m sending you to the WGBH Boston and BND of doom logos Numbuh 5: please no! Don’t do it! Please, Numbuh 5 is begging you (At the black screen) Fubuki: also, you’re going to be jumpscared by the bnds Numbuh 5: no, this is going to be creepy! (The logo from Caillou and Arthur goes to VTSSFE2000's 19th birthday/Arthur eats the cake/Grounded BIG TIME plays) Numbuh 5: that was creepy!! Fubuki: well, that is what you get for babysitting me by talking smack to you about why your show sucks, and for putting a diaper on me Numbuh 5: (crying) Hayley: why are you crying? Numbuh 5: fubuki sended Numbuh 5 to the WGBH Boston and the BND of doom logos, I hate that mask (At home) Diesel: oh my god fubuki, how dare you send Numbuh 5 to the WGBH Boston and BND of doom, That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 400 million milleniums. and i’ll Call the visitors to teach you a strong, strict, 100%, painful, servere, miserable and capital lesson! (Seconds later) Diesel: fubuki, here are the visitors that might want to talk to you Andrew: i’m Andrew, I have no choice but to say that you can’t believe you send our mum to the WGBH and BND logos, you know she take care of us Fabian: i’m Fabian, I am very very very mad at you for what you've done! Nathan: i’m Nathan, You will not see any future Sophie the Otter and Friends' Journeys films! Dylan: i’m Dylan, This also means no more Sophie the Otter movies, because you like sophie the otter and friends journeys! Cynthia: I am Cynthia, I hate you and i’ll Never be friends with you Sammy: i’m Sammy, you’ll be saying goodbye to shimajiro Riley: i’m Riley, you are nothing but a girl who is forced to watch porn Hayley: i’m Hayley, I cannot stand your childish behavior anymore. Sophie: my name is sophie, aka Lady s, you will not go to Walt Disney World for your next vacation. You will instead go to Skegness with us, remember when we went during our two hour story? It’s like on the last day of school, we went to lots of trips Lydia: i’m Lydia, aka left eye, I will not tolerate your actions!! Leon: i’m Leon, aka matrix, you're really uncool! so uncool, that you give me the chills! Holly: I am holly, known as America beauty, Henry and june’s Parents told you that your not allowed to watch their show ever again Terri: i’m Terri, as baby g watch, You'll receive bottom beatings every morning, afternoon, evening and night! Johnathan: i’m Johnathan, aka, backstreet, i hope you’ll listen to backstreet boys songs instead of Disney songs Camila: i’m Camila, aka scary spice, I hope you get sent to court for your punishment! Aaron: i’m Aaron, aka witch project, I can't take your bad habits any longer! Carlo: i’m Carlo, aka marylin, all of the fire emblem, kablam, maple town, your show, touhou, shimajiro, Disney, nickelodeon and many more characters told you that they will never see you ever again 9 volt: (riding his SK8 before landing) I am 9 volt! And You will forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. 18 volt: sup dude, it’s 18 volt, Quit liking Disney and your show and start liking porn. 9 volt: 18 volt, don’t say porn, try again please. 18 volt: ok, quit liking Disney and your show, and start liking warioware 9 volt: that’s better Natalie volt: my name is Natalie volt, you’ll never think or dream about any kablam character ever again Theresa: i’m Theresa, we will call snick and tell them to replace kablam with the super show, as well as nickel o zone 9 volt: yep, that’ll be me and 18 volt’s show Fubuki: please don’t! Theresa: too bad! (On the phone) hello? Can you replace kablam with the super show? Because fubuki send Numbuh 5 to the WGBH Boston and BND of doom logos? Ok, thanks, goodbye! So, they replaced kablam with the super show, and I hope snick comes, with four shows which is rugrats, all that, kenan and kel and the super show, hosted by 9 volt Billy: I am billy, and this is Dylan, we, hillside cast, all hate your show sooooo much Courtney: i’m Courtney, also, I will no longer come to your house and watch kablam with you, because the reason why snick replaced it Brooke: I am Brooke, I hope you’ll die Matt: i’m Matt, you are worse than nick and Perry Ashley: i’m Ashley, and i’ll Make you eat gross foods Kiki: we’re the midnight society, Theresa called snick so they replaced kablam with the super show John crane: we’re the roundhouse gang, you know cheaters never prosper Henry: I'm Henry, and you will never watch our show ever again, why? because our show was made by Nickelodeon! June: and I'm June, If you tie my hair, my friend henry will beat you up! Category:Fubuki's grounded days Trivia